Eyes Closed
by The Light-Hearted Fool
Summary: Ah, first kisses are always so awkward... "He looked over at Sheik, again, insides squirming a little. It was probably a very bad idea to say it, but Link didn’t really have any good ones."


**Title:** Eyes Closed  
**Author:** The Jester  
**Rating:**PG

**Disclaimer:** The rights to Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo, of which the author and editor of this piece of fan fiction are not a part. This piece has not been written for profit, neither is it in circulation for profit.

**Notes: **This is in the same universe as _Watchers and Gravediggers_, and _Traditionalism_.

* * *

"_The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it; a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... _

"_Link... I'll see you again..."_

Link smiled up at the star-filled sky, lost in memories. He still couldn't say Sheik had ever said anything less than the profound truth. Though Link and Zelda remembered his trials against the evils of Ganondorf, no one else did. For a long while, he'd felt so lost and forgotten, but he knew they couldn't forget what never happened for them. Instead of lamenting, he just had to build up those friendships, again.

He'd certainly leapt at the chance to rekindle a friendship with Sheik. They'd gotten along well and had become close friends, despite Sheik's attempts to remain aloof. It would have been a tragedy to not strike up a conversation when Link found the chance.

"Why so pensive?" asked Sheik, disturbing Link's thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You're quiet. It's unlike you. What are you thinking of?"

Link answered after a moment's hesitation, "You."

He hadn't recognized Sheik at first. Having never seen Sheik's face, he grew to recognize Sheik by his outfit. Sheik's outfit at the time was vastly different, being loose, flowing, and white, with the eye blazing brightly in red. He looked more a cleric than anything, and Link didn't realize who he was until he'd overheard something the Sheikah had said.

Link clearly recognized that voice.

The first conversation was almost superficial: he asked after Sheik's form of dress. From there, his questions led to learning a little about the Sheikah culture. The garb signified an almost squire-like status; the modesty of it was part of the Sheikahs' stance on male modesty. It was certainly enough to catch Sheik's attention for near an hour.

"Hardly," Sheik scoffed, good-naturedly. "You have no reason to think of me whilst I sit in your presence."

"Or," Link replied, offering a different idea, "your presence could be the exact reason I'm thinking of you."

He lingered in the town for nearly three days after his conversation with Sheik. He knew it was pathetic and maybe a little silly, but he wanted to remain optimistic. He didn't like the notion that he might've botched a chance that wouldn't come again. So, instead, he wandered listlessly through the town, clinging to a fragile hope.

It was mid-morning, on the third day, that Link had found himself sitting against a wall, contemplating leaving. Sheik had impeccable timing, as always, and called Link's attention from a perch on a nearby shop's awning. He'd called Link's attention by asking, in a curious tone, what Link had lost – what he was looking for.

The question was easy enough to answer. Link needed only to tell the truth. It was quite freeing, actually, to say it.

"Does one typically contemplate a waterfall, if one sits in a waterfall's presence?"

"Waterfalls aren't secrets," Link told him.

They ended up travelling back to Hyrule, together. Link had no set schedule to interfere with; neither did he have somewhere else to be. Sheik's travels, though, seemed to have more purpose. Asking after that purpose did Link no good, as Sheik was miserly with personal details. Thankfully, Link did have some idea of how to deal with Sheik. It wasn't as hard to get through Sheik's aloof nature, the second time around.

It was to Link's delight that he continued to cross paths with Sheik after they parted ways at Kakariko.

"I don't see how I'm a secret," Sheik replied.

"All right, more like a riddle," Link said; he felt tired.

Sheik walked over to where Link sat, and settled down next to him. "What weighs on your mind?"

Link had expressed a more-than-friendly interest in Sheik, during one of their previous encounters. But, Link might've been too vague – maybe he'd only expressed a merely-friendly interest, or something. Sheik seemed to accept it, then, but nothing changed, that Link could notice.

Well, Sheik _did_ seem a little more open about himself, but Link didn't know what he could _really_ attribute that to.

So, Link didn't really know how to approach the matter with Sheik. In the end, he mumbled, "Nothing."

In the firelight, he could see Sheik's brow furrow, and Link knew the Sheikah was frowning. Of course, Sheik knew better than to accept that answer, but Link didn't know what other answer to give. He sighed, trying to sort through his thoughts, and decided that he'd just stop thinking about it. If it was rattling him so much, then it was better to stop, anyway.

He looked over at Sheik, again, insides squirming a little. It was probably a very bad idea to say it, but Link didn't really have any good ones.

"I want to kiss you."

Sheik looked a little surprised (which, Link decided, was much better a reaction than disgust) and looked over his shoulder, as if there were someone nearby, watching. There, of course, was not. They were camped far enough off the path that it would be unlikely for anyone to be watching.

"Kiss me?" Sheik echoed, sounding the most unsure Link had ever heard him.

Link thought about taking it back, for a moment, but that was a coward's way. He already said it – the only way left was forward. "Yes."

The awkward silence lingered between them another moment, until Sheik (_finally_) said, "You have to close your eyes."

Dumb-founded, Link only nodded, while the nervous jangling in his stomach increased. Sheik just watched him with an expectant gaze. This confused Link, until he realized that he still had his eyes opened. With a sudden flush (and a minor, "oh"), Link quickly shut his eyes.

It took a strange amount of effort for Link to keep his eyes closed. He could hear Sheik shift and was curious to see what it was that Sheik was doing. He couldn't help draw in a sharp breath when he felt Sheik's leg press against his. This was shortly followed by the sensation of a hand covering his (closed) eyes.

"Don't trust me?" Link asked, a little amused.

"Just precautionary," Sheik replied. Link could feel his breath puff against his cheek, and he squirmed a little.

For a moment (or, really, something that felt like forever), Sheik leaned inches from his face, unmoving. When Link moved forward a little, to make the forever stop, he felt their noses bump together, and a soft, nervous laugh escaped him. Then, he felt Sheik's lips press against his.

They were both still, which felt a little awkward, and strange. Link moved his lips a little, against Sheik's. Link felt Sheik shift, again, closer to him, exploring a little as well. Sheik's knee moved in-between Link's legs, and his other hand moved to Link's shoulder, to brace himself better. Link, after a moment, reached out for Sheik.

First, he brushed only against the loose cloth, cool and soft against his fingers. Sheik's flesh, once Link's hand made contact, was warmer, and far more solid. He ran his hand up Sheik's back, slowly, and found himself tracing Sheik's shoulder blade, idly. When Sheik pulled away from the kiss, he still felt the small jangle of nerves, but was more aware of a growing calm.

Sheik lingered before slowly pulling away, again. The hand covering Link's eyes was the last part to move away, and Link assumed that meant he could open his eyes. The night seemed brighter, when he did – the light of the stars and the fire more vivid. And Sheik still sat there, next to him, looking contemplative, with his head tilted to the side. Link thought of asking what Sheik thought of the kiss, but that question sounded strange, even in his own thoughts.

Instead, he lay back on the grass, to look up at the stars. He pointed up, to one of the constellations he recognized, "Look, the Hand of Ril's bright, tonight."

Sheik made a sound of agreement and shifted closer, to lie next to Link and look up at the stars. It was a lovely night for stargazing, after all.


End file.
